


baby, im yours

by feitvnsgf



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rlly short im sorry, they r in love i miss them so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feitvnsgf/pseuds/feitvnsgf
Summary: i still dont know what to put here lmaoo
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	baby, im yours

Byakuya has been holed up in his dorm for 3 days straight now, and hasn't left once. He's been studying for finals ever since, and all of his friends were worried about him. Byakuya felt as if he always had to be on top. It wasn't until he'd heard a knock on his dorm door that he'd gotten up from his chair, and was greeted with a wide smile that belonged to his boyfriend, Makoto Naegi. 

"You look a mess, love. When was the last time you've eaten?" Makoto said, walking into the unusually messy dorm room.

"Um..awhile ago?" Byakuya smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to answer. 

Makoto sighed and grabbed a pan out of the cabinet. What was he making? Pancakes, of course! It was Byakuya's favorite food, and they were pretty easy to make.  
After a few minutes, the pancakes were done.

"A stack of pancakes for you and a stack for me! I hope you enjoy." The brunette giggled and sat down across from Byakuya, who then thanked him for the food.

"So..when was the last time you slept?" Makoto continued.

"Take a wild guess." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"You really need to start taking care of yourself, okay? I know you want to be the best you can be but you need to take time for yourself. Please get some rest soon, you need it." The brunette intertwined Byakuya's hand into his own.

After finishing their meal, Makoto washed the dishes and put them away to dry. The smaller boy sat on the sofa beside Byakuya. The two watched TV together till they fell asleep, both smiling and in each others arms.


End file.
